The present invention relates generally to circuit modules, and more specifically, to a lead-frame interconnect circuit module method and assembly.
Circuit modules or cards are increasing in use to provide storage and other electronic functions for devices such as digital cameras, personal computing devices and personal digital assistants (PDAs). New uses for circuit modules include multimedia cards and secure digital cards.
The above-incorporated patent application describes a circuit module assembly and method of manufacture therefor that provides a lead-frame as an alternative to a printed circuit substrate for fabricating a circuit module. The circuit module includes a lead-frame encapsulated within an encapsulant. The edges of the circuit module assembly are plastic and are much thinner than the central portion, making them subject to damage during handling, placement and other steps in the manufacturing process.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a lead-frame method and assembly for interconnecting circuits within modules that require no circuit board substrate that incorporates protection at the edges of the circuit module assembly.
A circuit module assembly and method for interconnecting circuits within modules provides a circuit module that may be fabricated without a circuit board substrate. An edge stiffener that may be fabricated as part of the lead-frame is incorporated with the circuit module to provide protection against damage. The lead-frame is connected to one or more dies within the circuit module assembly and external contacts may be provided by an extension of the lead-frame assembly out of the plane of the die interconnect.